Quem disse que ter sorte no jogo significa azar no amor?
by deichin
Summary: Quem diria que perder um simples jogo iria dar a Akashi uma nova chance de felicidade na vida. Afinal de contas quem disse que ter sorte no jogo significa azar no amor não poderia estar mais que errado.


Era uma manhã calma de primavera, onde as flores começavam a desabrochar. O céu era azul como o oceano, os pássaros cantavam melodias que encantavam qualquer um que ouvisse.

Sentado no pé de uma das cerejeiras que desabrochavam lindamente estava um garoto de cabelos ruivos e olhos no tom do mais puro rubi. Esse garoto não era ninguém mais, ninguém menos que Akashi Seijuro, que atualmente cursava o segundo ano do ensino médio do Colégio Rakuzan. Ele é também o capitão do time de basquete do dito Colégio.

Ele apreciava a leve brisa que batia no seu rosto quando um indivíduo se aproximou dele.

— Sei-chan, você parece relaxado. Você não tem um jogo de Shogi daqui a pouco?

— Não é algo a se preocupar Reo. Estou confiante para o jogo de hoje. E tenho certeza que meu oponente é um grande jogador e me dará um bom desafio hoje. Afinal de contas, para chegar à final tem que ser bom.

— Você não teme perder Sei-chan?

Akashi olhou calmamente para ele e respondeu.

— A derrota também é bem vinda. Eu aprendi essa lição no ano passado no nosso jogo contra Seirin. Qualquer que seja o resultado hoje eu irei aceitar completamente.

O outro garoto sorriu levemente. Ele estava feliz que seu capitão mudou sua personalidade. Comparado a como era antes, agora é muito melhor.

— No entanto é melhor eu ir me preparar. Afinal, como você mesmo disse, meu jogo é daqui a pouco. Não posso me dar o luxo de me atrasar.

Dito isso ele se levantou e começou a caminhar em direção ao prédio principal com Reo logo atrás. Assim que chegou lá, passou a se dirigir até a sala onde a final do campeonato de Shogi ocorreria.

— Boa sorte Sei-chan!

— Obrigada.

Assim eles se despediram. Akashi entrou na sala e se sentou em umas uma das cadeiras disponibilizadas. A que sobrou seria para seu oponente.

Era um campeonato pequeno sem nada extravagante. A maioria das pessoas realmente não sabia da existência dele. Não que Akashi se importasse. Ele gostava de Shogi, e por mais simples que fosse, é uma competição pela qual ele se interessa.

Enquanto esperava pelo oponente e os juízes oficiais dessa partida chegarem, visto que ele estava adiantado, ele se perdeu em pensamentos enquanto observava o céu azul através da janela.

Ele foi trazido de volta a realidade pelo som da porta se abrindo. Então ele viu os juízes entrando na sala e logo atrás deles apareceu uma garota um tanto quanto peculiar.

Ela tinha longos cabelos pretos e enrolados presos em dois rabos. O que parecia uma coroa feita de renda branca decorava seus cabelos. Os olhos eram vermelhos como o sangue. Usava um vestido preto e com muitos detalhes também de renda branca. Meias seguindo o mesmo padrão do vestido. Um salto da cor dos olhos.

Toda essa combinação dos acessórios com a roupa deixava essa garota única e esplêndida, como se fossem feitos especialmente para ela. E isso chamou a atenção de Akashi.

Em respeito à sua adversária, Akashi se levantou para cumprimenta-la estendendo sua mão.

— Akashi Seijuro. É um prazer conhece-la senhorita...

Ao se lembrar que ainda não sabia o nome da garota, ele parou sua frase no meio.

A garota segurou a mão de Akashi o cumprimentando de volta e respondeu.

— Celestia Ludenberg. Este é o meu nome. É um prazer te conhecer também Akashi-san.

Ao ouvir o nome, Akashi já sabia que não era uma garota qualquer. Além disso o sorriso gentil que enfeitava seu rosto escondia muitos segredos. Ele sabia disso, pois ele próprio usava desse sorriso quando não queria que os outros soubessem seus pensamentos e emoções.

— Espero que tenhamos um bom jogo senhorita Ludenberg.

— Eu espero o mesmo. Lhe desejo boa sorte.

— O mesmo para você.

Com essa última troca de palavras os dois se acomodaram nas cadeiras e esperaram a ordem do juiz.

Assim que eles tiveram permissão começaram seu jogo.

Movimentos simples eram feitos de ambas as partes. Nenhum deles tinha ousado algo grande ainda. Quando já tinham se passados uns minutos de partida, é que as jogadas passaram a ser mais intensas.

Ambas as partes calculavam com sabedoria seus movimentos. Estavam concentrados no que estavam fazendo enquanto jogavam em silêncio. Independente de como o jogo seguia, os rostos dos dois não demostravam nada. Mesmo quando uma peça era comida pelo adversário. Ambos são mestres no quesito Poker face.

E o jogo se seguiu assim, um comia uma peça aqui e o outro devolvia na mesma moeda. O jogo seguia em um empate perfeito. Uma sincronia perfeita.

No entanto em algum momento essa sincronia teria que ser quebrada. E isso deixou umas das partes realmente surpresa.

— Checkmate.

Disse Celestia, com o mesmo sorriso de antes no rosto. Akashi, que foi pego totalmente de surpresa, teve que levar alguns segundos para processar o acontecido. Ao olhar para o tabuleiro reparou que o cavaleiro de ouro dela encurralou completamente seu rei.

E então sua expressão de surpresa foi substituída por uma calma. Um sorriso cruzou seu rosto.

— Realmente, você me venceu senhorita Ludenberg. Meus parabéns.

— Eu que devo agradecer. Foi um bom jogo. Devo admitir também que faz um bom tempo que não sinto essa emoção ao jogar. Mesmo perdendo, você foi um adversário digno dos meus parabéns.

— Fico contente com este elogio. Eu também não sentia tanta emoção em jogar Shogi a um bom tempo. Sinceramente falando, me sinto até feliz por perder. No entanto, gostaria de jogar novamente contra você um outro tempo por uma revanche. O que você acha?

— Soa muito interessante. Afinal não há adversários tão bons quanto você capazes de jogar de igual para igual comigo. Então eu aceito o seu desafio.

Depois de mais alguns minutos de conversa eles se despediram com a promessa de se encontrarem novamente para outra partida.

Akashi então se dirigiu de volta para sua sala de aula, mas antes que pudesse entrar na mesma foi abordado por Reo que veio correndo na sua direção.

— Sei-chan, como foi seu jogo?

— Extremamente desafiador. Minha adversária era realmente incrível.

— E qual foi o resultado?

— Eu perdi.

Disse sem rodeios. O outro garoto no entanto fez a maior cara de surpresa de todas. Poderia até se dizer que ele parecia mais afetado que o próprio Akashi.

— O QUEEEE? Sei-chan, isso é impossível. Você é um dos melhores quando se trata de Shogi.

— Você falou bem Reo. _Um _dos melhores. O mundo é grande, o que significa que há pessoas melhores do que eu por aí.

— Olhando por este lado faz sentido. Mas você não se incomoda?

— Porque eu deveria me incomodar? Eu já lhe disse. Aprendi que perder também faz parte de tudo. E essa derrota me auxiliará a ficar ainda melhor.

— Acho que você tem razão.

— E além disso eu acabei de perceber porque aquela garota emanava aquela aura especial.

— Aura especial? Porque isso Sei-chan?

— Ela é uma estudante da Hopes Peak Academya. Celestia Ludenberg, Ultimate Gambler. Não é atoa que foi uma boa adversária.

— Espere. Hopes Peak Academya não é aquela escola onde somente os melhores dos melhores estudam?

— Exatamente.

— Isso é incrível Sei-chan! Você teve a oportunidade de jogar com alguém tão especial.

— De fato, foi uma honra, mas não somente porque ela é alguém importante. Também porque ela é uma grande jogadora. Eu mal espero para jogar com ela novamente.

— Vão ter uma revanche?

— Sim. Em breve nos encontraremos de novo.

* * *

**\- Dois meses depois -**

Em uma quadra de basquete se encontravam seis garotos de cabelos coloridos e uma garota de cabelos rosa.

Eles estavam descansando depois de jogarem várias partidas de basquete, de dez minutos cada, uma atrás da outra.

Eles eram os antigos membros da Teiko, mais conhecidos como Kiseki no Sedai e, é claro, o sexto jogador fantasma.

Eles discutiam casualmente qualquer assunto que viesse a mente.

Mas um desses foi mais polêmico entre os jogadores.

— Está dizendo que você perdeu uma partida de Shogi para uma garota?

Perguntou Daiki Aomine. Nessa pergunta, o moreno expressou a surpresa de todos os presentes ali.

— Sim, eu perdi. No entanto ela não é uma garota qualquer. É Celestia Ludenberg, estudante da Hopes Peak Academya.

— Aquela escola para super alunos?

Perguntou Kise Ryouta, o loiro da turma.

— É, essa mesma.

— Então deve ter sido uma partida para se lembrar para sempre.

Afirmou Kuroko Tetsuya.

— De fato. Nunca me animei tanto ao jogar shogi como quando joguei com ela.

— E lhe conhecendo, posso dizer que essa não foi a única vez que se enfrentaram certo?

Perguntou Midorima Shintarou.

— Você está certo. Na realidade durante esses dois meses eu e ela nos enfrentamos muitas vezes. Acho que ambos apreciamos a emoção de jogar um contra o outro.

— E você ganhou alguma dessas vezes?

Perguntou a única garota do grupo, Momoi Satsuki.

— Infelizmente ainda não fui capaz de ganhar. Sempre que chego perto, Celes vira o jogo. No entanto ainda não desisti.

— Você a chama pelo primeiro nome?

— Como posso dizer. Nesses dois meses eu e ela conhecemos um ao outro e acabamos nos tornando um pouco mais íntimos. E então ela me deu permissão para a chamar pelo primeiro nome. E é claro que eu também concedi permissão para a mesma coisa.

— Então vocês são amigos agora?

Perguntou Murasakibara Atsushi.

— Bom, é uma forma de se classificar isso.

Os outros não entenderam bem essa última frase dele, mas deixaram de lado.

— Devo dizer que vocês terão a chance de conhece-la.

Todos ficaram surpresos com essa frase.

— O que você quer dizer com isso Akashicchi?

— Celes decidiu me encontrar aqui. Ela já está chegando.

— COMO É?

Exclamaram todos juntos.

— Porque você não avisou antes que receberíamos alguém como ela?

Perguntou indignado Aomine.

— Iria fazer diferença?

— Bom, poderíamos ter nos preparado mentalmente.

Disse um levemente ansioso Midorima.

Akashi no entanto achou a reação dos seus amigos engraçada. Eles estavam apavorados de uma maneira que ele não pensou que eles ficariam.

Pelo canto dos olhos Akashi viu Celes já na entrada da quadra.

— Bom, seja lá como vocês vão agir tentem não surtar. Ela já chegou.

Essa frase sozinha lançou um calafrio em todos. Enquanto esperava que seus amigos se acalmassem, Akashi foi de encontro a Celes.

— É bom ver que você chegou.

Ela sorriu de volta para ele. Akashi já sabia decifrar esse sorriso pelo tempo que passou com ela.

— Estou contente que eu vim. Afinal é a primeira vez que eu oficialmente o verei jogando basquete.

Assim os dois vão juntos ao encontro dos outros que tentavam manter a postura.

— Pessoal, está é Celestia Ludenberg.

— É um prazer conhecê-los finalmente. Seijuro falou bastante de todos vocês.

Todos ficaram chocados ao pensarem que seu ex capitão falou deles, mas no fundo ficaram felizes com isso.

Cada um fez sua própria apresentação e começaram a conversar com ela. No começo estavam nervosos, mas aos poucos todos relaxaram e tiveram uma conversa muito agradável.

Eles questionaram para si mesmos a proximidade dela com Akashi, afinal até para amigos isso era muita intimidade. Mas novamente eles deixaram esse detalhe de lado.

Os meninos então voltaram para jogar enquanto as duas garotas assistiam eles.

Celestia ficou realmente admirada com a forma como Akashi jogava. Não só com as habilidades dele em campo, mas também como ele tinha uma boa sincronia com seus colegas e como jogavam como um verdadeiro time.

— Ludenberg-san, eu estou curiosa. Posso perguntar uma coisa?

A referida virou seu rosto para a garota ao seu lado desviando a atenção do jogo que acontecia na sua frente.

— Sinta-se à vontade.

— Você e Akashi-kun são realmente próximos não são?

— Sim. Nos tornamos muito próximos nesses dois meses.

— Só um palpite meu, mas por acaso vocês são mais que amigos?

Celestia sorrio e então a respondeu.

— Quem sabe? Você não consegue adivinhar?

Momoi compreendeu que ela não lhe responderia diretamente essa pergunta, ao menos não agora. Mas ela já sabia a resposta. Ela não deixou de reparar em nada. Por isso já tinha sua resposta concluída. Só precisava de uma confirmação oficial.

Mais alguns minutos e o jogo acabou. Depois de descasarem, se despediram e cada um foi por um caminho.

Alguns foram embora juntos no entanto, como Aomine, Kuroko e Momoi.

Os outros foram sozinhos.

E é claro que Akashi acompanhou Celes.

— Sua amiga, Momoi, parece ter percebido nossa relação.

— Não é de se surpreender. Ela é uma boa analisadora. Os detalhes provavelmente não escaparam aos olhos dela.

— E os outros, você acha que também perceberam?

— Talvez tenham estranhado alguma coisa, mas eles são mais densos, então teriam que levar mais tempo para ligar os pontos.

— Eu imagino que sim. Eles passam essa característica mesmo. Mas eu devo dizer que apreciei os seus amigos.

— Eu fico contente com isso.

Então chegaram em frente à casa de Celes.

— Nos veremos amanhã então.

— Certamente.

Nesse tempo Akashi aproximou seu rosto de Celes e a beijou. Era um beijo singelo, mas carregado de sentimentos.

Quando se afastaram ambos coravam levemente.

— Boa noite minha querida.

— Boa noite querido.

Assim Akashi esperou Celes entrar dentro de sua casa para ele ir embora.

Na sua mente um pensamento interessante ocorria.

" _meus amigos ficarão mais que surpresos quando descobrirem a verdadeira natureza da nossa relação."_

Sorrindo ao pensar nessa situação, ele faz então o seu caminho para casa nessa agradável noite.


End file.
